


The Flight

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems
Genre: Motivational, Other, Poems, Poetry, Stairs, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane





	The Flight

The Flight

 

Keep climbing up the stairs,

Yours might never end.

Leave a mark to see where you walked,

Don't turn back, because you have to reach the end

 

A step or two may be broken,

Cross it thoughtfully and carefully,

A lift may take you up,

Take all their help and reach the end of your stairs.


End file.
